


Les Fleurs Du Mal

by ValkyriaMask



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyriaMask/pseuds/ValkyriaMask





	Les Fleurs Du Mal

“快把灯吹灭吧，别再迟疑，让我们躲入黑暗深处…”  
——【法】波德莱尔《恶之花》

 

“哎呀哎呀，斋宫君。”  
金发的青年抚掌甚欢，他用调笑的目光打量着眼前的粉发青年——他正被稳妥地捆在金发青年面前的一张豪华天鹅绒椅子上，嘴中虽然塞了阻碍其说话的白布，但从青年脸上愤怒的表情，以及挣扎的激烈程度来看，他明显并不是出于自愿而待在椅子上的。  
“没想到你这么快就上钩了……说真的，有时候斋宫君真是毫无防备呢。”  
英智一边在宗面前假装惋惜地叹了口气，一边饶有兴味地向气急败坏的宗慢慢、慢慢地靠近……  
接着，他伸出手，几乎是温柔的将宗嘴中塞住的那块白布取了出来。  
“那句话怎么说的来着？呵呵，斋宫君，防人之心不可无啊。你是觉得只要在宾客名单上确认过没有我的名字，我就一定不会到场吗…？”  
“天祥院！！！！！！”  
被取下口中布料的宗几乎用尽了毕生的力气对面前的英智怒吼出声。  
“我对你那些所谓的计划一点兴趣都没有！！！说什么加入你的事务所？别开玩笑了！！！还不赶紧把我放开！！！！”  
宗情绪极为激动地继续怒吼着。  
但英智不以为意，反而像是极为迷恋宗此时愤怒的表情似的，本已凑的离宗极近的他，甚至弯下腰来，刻意将视线与绑在椅子上的宗齐平。  
——那一瞬间，斋宫宗竟有一种被这双如同爱琴海般清澈却深不见底的蓝色瞳眸俘获了灵魂的错觉。  
“哈哈哈哈哈…斋宫君，说完了吗？”  
宗看着由弯腰突变为跪坐，还挂着怪异的微笑的英智，一种不详的预感自他心底缓缓蔓延开来。

 

“喀嗒。”  
是皮带被解开的声音。  
预感果然成真了。  
但离宗所预想的似乎偏差有些过大——尽管现在的他已无限趋近于疯狂的边缘，但他也从未考虑过自己的下体在一瞬间就被迫落入了对面那位金发青年白皙的手中。  
“喂……天祥院。”  
无法预测英智真正目的，因为性器正被仇敌爱抚而浑身开始冒冷汗的宗只好把语气放软，企图用眼神制止住英智现在所做的荒诞行为。  
“啊啊，斋宫君？”  
用指尖不断地对手中之物进行挑逗把玩的英智终于抬起头来，他对宗绽放出一个灿烂而充满欲望的笑容，转头便舔了一下那根正有逐渐抬头趋势的物什。  
“看起来很是着急了啊~抱歉抱歉，我开动了喔。”  
英智装模作样地歪了歪头，对面前瞪大了眼的宗双手合十道了个歉。接着，他将耳鬓的金色碎发撩至耳后，开始一小口一小口地吮吸宗已然膨胀的性器。  
“咕啾…咕啾…哈啊…嗯唔…”  
宗看着眼前正卖力地舔弄着自己下体的英智，脑中像是忘记了调律一般开始变得恍惚……事情究竟是为什么，变成了现在这个样子的呢？天祥院英智……他到底想要做什么？  
“呃！”  
下体忽然的疼痛迫使宗回过神来——他愤怒而谨慎地望向正含着性器的英智，却意料之外地收到了对方向自己投来的、挑衅的目光。  
“斋宫君，你刚刚是走神了吗？”  
英智含糊不清地说道。就在刚才，他在吞吐的间隙发现了宗的神色很是心不在焉，于是为了惩罚也为了警告，他坏心眼地扯了一下根茎旁那对小巧的囊袋。  
果不其然，宗再次如他所愿地作出了回应。

“不行啊。”  
过了大约几分钟，“啵”地一声，英智张开嘴，放弃了继续吮吸口中的东西。他颇为苦恼地看着手中尽管处于勃起状态却怎么伺候都毫无动静的玩意儿，心下忽生一计。  
“喂……喂！天祥院！”  
宗对着英智走出房间的背影急切地大喊——他可不想一个人孤苦伶仃地被捆在这个被布置的金碧辉煌却品味俗套的房间里，特别是他现在还处于一个裤链全开的尴尬局面。  
“嗯？”  
英智疑惑地回过头去，当他看到宗脸上堪称扭曲的表情后，忍不住低声轻笑起来：  
“呵呵…斋宫君还真是有趣，放心吧~我去去就回。”  
兴许是英智得意的表情再次提醒了宗自己受制于人的事实，宗不爽地“啧”了一声，索性闭上眼转过头去，为已经接受过多信息量的大脑留下一丝喘息的空间。  
——“喂……喂？请问是师匠吗？”  
当再熟悉不过的声音从听筒中传出的一刹那，本处于闭目养神状态的宗猛地睁开了眼。  
搞什么鬼？？？？？  
他难以置信地盯着那只正被英智拿在手中的、属于他自己的手机。  
屏幕上清晰地显示出那个他同样再熟悉不过的名字。  
「斋宫君，不用谢。」  
英智用口型无声地向宗说道。或许是因为观察到了宗平静表面上产生的一丝细微的裂痕，他挑了挑眉，再次用饶有兴味的目光打量着此时已然陷入了困惑的宗。  
而当宗用强装镇定的语气对电话中人回复了一句“是我”后，英智忽然将手机调成了免提，随手丢在了一旁的地毯上。  
“嗯嗯，师匠你现在在哪里啊？我现在是一个人在家，搬出去住什么的果然很麻烦~师匠不在身边的话，总是有点不太习惯呢……”  
“你应该要习惯了，毕竟我是无法…唔！”  
宗再次感觉到下身的异样，他低头瞟了一眼——果然，导致突如其来且无法控制的快感的罪魁祸首无疑是天祥院。  
“诶？诶诶，师匠怎么了？是突然觉得不舒服吗？需要我现在过来吗？”  
“不……不用。我没事。”  
尽管电话里的人马上便察觉到了宗那声不自然的停顿，但宗仍然以不容置疑的口吻掩盖住了方才刹那间的失态。  
“嗯…真的吗？师匠不舒服的话，一定要告诉我啊？”  
“不用了…影片。我现在…呃啊，有点事要忙…你先挂了吧……”  
太糟糕了。  
宗再次闭上了双眼。

“诶~斋宫君，那个总是跟着你的孩子好像很是关心你呢？不再多和他讲点吗？”  
英智像是终于如愿以偿一般笑着舔了舔唇边沾染上的浊白，事实证明这步棋他又一次走对了——宗一如既往地对于这种突发情况极为苦手，之前他使尽浑身解数舔弄了半天，还抵不过方才那段通话的短短几分钟。  
“脸色看起来不太好啊，怎么了？斋宫君？刚刚射出来的那些我可是一滴不漏的全部舔干净了噢，应该没有给你带来什么麻烦吧？”  
“天祥院。”  
宗十分少见地露出了英智最不愿看到的那种表情——他以极为淡然的目光从上而下俯视着英智，仿佛刚才英智所做的，不过只是一场没有必要在意的闹剧。  
“就此为止吧。尽管我直到现在还不明白你到底想要干什么，不过就目前而言，我也不想与你再多费口舌了。”  
仿佛为了证明自己所说的句句属实，宗甚至对英智露出了一丝冷笑。不再是愤怒，而仅仅是鄙夷——这反而让英智有些出乎意料，但讶异的念头在他的脑海中仅仅闪过了几微秒。  
接着，英智麻利地一件件解开了身上的衣衫。

“我想，大概斋宫君是搞错了什么吧。就算是我，听到这话也会感到被冒犯了~真是好受伤啊？”  
转眼间，一具苍白而单薄的躯体便完完整整地呈现在了斋宫宗的面前，宗本能地想要转过头去以回避这个画面，但英智将手中的衣物往旁边随意一丢，不屈不挠地再次向宗走近。  
——呐、我说。  
英智以极轻微的声音对宗耳语道。  
——师匠、把我彻彻底底地 …弄坏吧。  
“…………”  
空气像是在突然之间凝固了一般。  
“………天祥院。”  
宗努力地控制着爆发的冲动——天祥院英智，他怎么敢？？？  
“咦…不能这么叫吗？斋宫君好像又生气了，是因为这个称呼吗？抱歉抱歉，我看刚刚电话里的那个孩子他就是这么称呼你的呢，怎么？是让斋宫君回想起什么事了吗？”  
英智迅速换上了一副无辜的神色，仿若他刚刚并未在宗耳边吐露出坏心眼的私语。但宗的反应离他刚才预想的状态还不够格，看来他还得再给予宗几句善意的提醒：  
“对了，刚才斋宫君在我嘴里射出来的时候我还很奇怪，明明看起来不像是会接触这方面的样子，但那些液体的味道没有想象中的重呢，也没那么粘稠…斋宫君，平时早上的话，一般出现在你脑海中的…是谁呢？”  
“是隔壁班的「仁兔」吗？还是说，是电话里……”  
“天祥院，你给我闭嘴！！”  
宗感到再也无法忍受了，他再一次试图挣脱将自己捆住的绳索的桎梏，但比以往更为激烈的动作换来的，却不过是又一番徒劳无功。

“糟糕，好像又不小心失言了？总是惹斋宫君生气可并不是我的本意，既然如此，斋宫君就对我做出更多过分的事情…吧？”  
这么说着，英智“啪嗒”一下，拨开了润滑剂的盖子，在手上倾倒出些许后，他试探性地将手伸向了后方的穴口。  
“唔…嗯…啊…哈啊……”  
给自己做润滑的过程中难免会碰到敏感点，逐渐蔓延开来的愉悦将开拓内壁的痛苦竟也转化为新的刺激。一不做二不休，英智索性扶住宗的膝盖，当着他的面开始进行背德的自渎。  
“斋宫君…嗯…你知道吗，有时候我…哈啊…会梦到今天呢，不过…嗯…场景不太一样，而且你也…唔嗯…没有绑在椅子上……”  
“我梦到你…从后面抱住我…紧紧地…嗯…抱住我…从后面干我……我看不…看不到你的脸，但我…哈啊…但我知道是…你，因为我听到你…一边狠狠地…干我，一边在…呃…我耳边，倾吐…倾吐你的恨意……”  
英智脸上挂着迷离而沉醉的微笑，他断断续续地讲述着自己荒唐的旖旎梦境，仿佛他想象出来的种种都是宗与他之间的现在进行时。  
——这似乎对宗也造成了一定的影响。  
不知为何，宗感到自己像是被沉溺于绮想的英智所侵蚀了，原本满腔的怒火竟开始慢慢地平息下来，转而催生出一种异样且扭曲的……欲望。  
“过来，天祥院。”  
“嗯？”  
英智抬起那双正逐渐染上情欲的眸子，颇为不解地看向此时表情变得难以揣测的宗。但正如宗之前自己所说的那样，他已不想再与英智多费口舌，于是他仅仅是下达了一个极为简短的命令：  
“给我松绑，然后你自己坐上来。”  
“诶…？”  
下意识的想要问宗所说的究竟为何意，但当二人视线再次相交之时，他在刹那间读懂了那对蓝紫色瞳孔中潜藏着的、令他身体已然开始颤栗的……  
——欲望。

“啪。”  
绳子落到地毯上，碰撞出一丝沉闷的余音。宗活动了一下被捆住许久而略微发疼的手腕，这时的他无论是脑海抑或意识，都竟被疯狂与冷静一同占据。  
“斋宫君…我……”  
“坐上来。”  
听到宗的再次命令，已经跨坐在宗大腿上的英智咬紧了下唇，有些别扭地抬起腰肢，扶稳那根已然再起的物什，缓缓地用小穴将其逐渐吞没。  
“啊啊…嗯…呜…好大……”  
英智艰难地收缩着小穴——这个尺寸倒是有些出乎所料，本以为之前被自己吞入口腔时宗的性器就已经处于完全勃起的状态，现在看来，他应该低……  
“呃啊！”  
英智感到一阵剧痛向自己袭来——察觉到英智突然慢下来的动作，宗忍不住大力地往上猛顶了一下，好让自己的下体完全没入英智的小穴。  
“呼…呼啊…斋宫君，我好像…没办法自己动呢…啊啊，好像快没有体力了……”  
在承受住方才那阵突然的剧痛后，英智无力地搂住了宗的脖子。他能清晰地感觉到肠壁中性器可观的尺寸，可他却有些力不从心。  
“啊…呃啊啊…斋宫君…慢点…唔…啊啊，太快了…要…要不行了……”  
宗并未给英智任何答复。他任凭英智搂住自己的脖子，捏住对方不怎么安分的腰肢后，他开始沉默而凶狠地不断往上挺动着。

“好舒服…嗯…哈啊…进…进的好深，下面…下面一点，唔…唔啊…是这里…对…”  
本来正被颠得一起一伏的英智逐渐适应了节奏，他不由自主地闭上了眼，开始享受宗颇有几分暴力的挺动。  
“哈啊…哈啊…干这里…继续，狠狠地干我…斋宫君…宗…宗君…呜呜…要…想要…”  
已然陷入了意乱情迷中的英智喃喃自语着令人脸红的呻吟，宗看着正搂住自己脖子、彻底揭开伪善的面具的英智，唇边忍不住溢出一句讥讽：  
“哼…哼嗯，天祥院，你现在的样子可真是…放浪呢，是吗…梦之咲的皇帝陛下？”  
语毕，宗故意停止了大力的挺动，转而以不轻不慢的方式，极为小幅度的往上送了送腰。  
“嗯…？”  
英智困惑地揉了揉眼睛，节奏突然的转变令他有些心急，被情欲占据了每一寸意识的他反应不免迟钝了些。但当他消化完宗刚才对自己的讥讽后，他选择松开搂住宗的双手，转而将手向下身探去。  
“皇…皇帝什么的，不过是称呼…嗯…称呼而已，我现在…我现在啊，是天祥院…英智，是只想被…嗯啊…只想被斋宫君干…干哭的…天祥院…英智…”  
英智费力地摸到了小穴与性器的结合处，他用双手紧紧地掰开自己的臀瓣，好让宗的性器能更方便的触碰到那个位于深处的敏感点。  
“……是吗。”

宗的眼神暗了下来，他猛地站了起来。英智凭借本能连忙用双腿勾住宗的腰部，甚至还未来得及询问宗这一突然动作，便再次被抛入情欲的深渊——  
“呜啊！斋宫君…不要…不要…好深，不要再走路了…要顶…顶到肚子了…放过我吧…呜…好热…要…要去了…”  
宗埋在英智体内的性器迫使英智在每一次的走动下呼吸都更为急促，此时的他宛如一支已然破碎的人偶一般挂在宗的身上，任由着这位人偶师肆意地操纵。  
“呜咿！”  
转眼间，英智忽地被丢到了房间内的一张宽沙发上，突如其来的惊吓使他控制不住地射了出来，宗皱眉盯着英智射出的点点浊白落在了沙发柔软的绒面之上，与暗红的绒面形成了碍眼的鲜明对比。  
“还想继续吗。”  
是不容置疑的询问。宗瞟了眼刚刚射完，明显仍处于恍惚状态的英智，决定不由分说地将英智再次拎起。  
——是单纯为逞一时的报复？还是仅仅为欲望的宣泄？  
界限悄无声息地开始逐渐模糊……

“好棒…好棒…斋宫君，不愧是斋宫君……”  
趴俯在沙发上背对宗的英智忘情地呻吟着，宗站立在他的后面，保持插入姿势的同时捏紧了英智纤细的腰肢，一下比一下更为深入。  
“进来了…又进来了…啊…哈啊…好快…慢点慢点啊啊呜…要…要射了吗，请在里面…嗯…嗯嗯嗯…唔…呼…”  
宗在高潮的那一刻，猛地揪住英智的头发迫使他转过脸来——接着，从顶端溅射而出的白浊液体，纷纷洒向英智被没顶情欲染上绯红的脸颊。  
“哈…哈…哈啊…”  
英智大口喘气着，方才还是闭眼状态的他睁开眼睛，随意地抹了一下脸——非常奇妙地，这个举动并未使他多增添一分狼狈，反而更衬托出这张如同天使一般的面庞下所暗流涌动的欲念。  
“斋宫君，刚刚不是说要射在里面了吗。竟然不和我说一声就射在脸上，真是好浪费啊。”  
英智几乎是贪婪地舔了舔手上的白浊液体，虽然他现在处于一副十分虚弱的状态，脸上也可以说是一片狼藉，但他亮的惊人的眼睛与唇边若有若无的笑容，也无疑是对他面前的宗再次发出邀请的信号。  
“天祥院，我想我可没有义务来听从你的要求。”  
宗的神色可谓是相当不屑，但正逐渐抬头的性器尴尬地出卖了他——最终，他冷哼一声，用脚踢了一下正赤身裸体地瘫坐在地上，背靠着沙发的英智，示意他赶紧起来。  
“哼，再奉陪你一次也不是不行，不过…这次，你需要一边做，一边忏悔你曾经对我的那些愚蠢幻想。”

“当然可以。”  
英智一口应允。  
“不如说，我很惊讶呢…看来宗…斋宫君比我想象的要更为在乎我呢，哈哈哈哈哈，好高兴好高兴~”  
仿佛真的为宗刚刚脱口而出的那些话语而欢欣鼓舞一般，英智装模作样地拍了拍手。但那不过是几秒的虚影，过了一会儿后，他收起了脸上轻挑的笑容，转而用严肃的口吻对宗也提出了一个要求：  
“那…既然如此，我也有一个条件。”  
还未等宗开口反驳他，英智便自作主张地继续说了下去：  
“我啊…想要斋宫君在下一次高潮的时候，在我耳边说句话。”  
“至于说什么好呢…我想想…嗯…那就…”  
“……我恨你，怎么样？”  
英智的嘴角再次浮现出深不可测的微笑，宗沉默地望着他，心想这算什么要求，就算天祥院不说自己也早有此意。  
半晌之后，他冷哼一声，算是同意了英智的请求。

“那么……”  
英智面朝着宗大开双腿，在宗的冰冷的视线之下，他主动地掰开了双臀，将自己因空虚而不断翕动的穴口暴露在外。  
“请继续享用我吧…斋宫君~”  
对方赤裸裸的邀请像是打开了某个开关一般，性器已经膨胀到顶端甚至微微渗出些许透明液体的宗走上前去，毫不留情地再次挺入那方温暖而紧致的销魂之地。  
“啊…啊啊，一下子就…进来了…好痛…呜呜…想…想要吞进去……”  
英智因宗突兀的撞击而吃痛地皱起了眉，但当情色的粉红再次沁染上他苍白的肌肤时，他轻轻的吸了几口气，盯着面前同样因享受而微微眯起双眸的宗，迷蒙而欢愉地接纳了下身的异物。  
“对…对了，斋宫君…是想…啊…听我的…忏悔，是…是吗…呼嗯…”  
“那…那斋宫君可要…哈啊…可要听好了，我啊…我在七夕祭的时候…就…就想和斋宫君…做…呃哈…做了…”  
“当时斋宫君…在…咳咳…在台上对我倾吐…倾吐恨意的时候，我…我啊…整个身子都…忍不住…呜啊…兴奋地…发抖了呢…”  
“回…回去之后，我就…就嗯…就做了我之前说的…那个梦…我梦到…呼…我梦到我们在学校里…里的很多地方都做了…”

“好…啊啊…好开心…斋宫君和我在…在手工艺部…在…在学生会室…还…哈啊…还在天…天台，一起…一起做了…”  
手工艺部？  
宗的动作在一刹那间突然迟疑了。一个熟悉的身影，正缓缓浮现在他的脑海之中——但他咬了咬牙，刻意驱散了那个并不应景的身影，转而加快了下身挺动的节奏。  
“呜啊…突然…突然好快…嗯啊…我…我自从做了那个…那个梦以后，看到斋宫君就…就嗯…下面就会…变得好奇怪呢…”  
“就会变得…想要…好想要，好想要斋宫君…把我弄坏…像这样，像这样用力的…插进来…呜呜…用斋宫君的…那根东西…捅我…哈啊…被、被捅的好深啊…用力…再、再用力一点……”  
英智应和着下身的节奏，忘情地摇晃着脑袋，口中混杂了呻吟的句子像是已然破碎的弦音，被支离分解后化作了无谓的呢喃。  
“是吗。”  
宗闷哼着随口应付了一句，英智的穴口像是要将他整个性器全数吞没一般逐渐缩紧着，他感到被肠壁嫩肉所包裹住的空间似乎已然变得狭窄了几分。  
——果然，在抽插了几十秒后，英智的呻吟开始急促起来，他将双手胡乱地向前抓去，似是探寻，似是索取，他又一次地搂住宗的脖颈，安心地完成了一个草率的拥抱。

“哈啊…哈啊…斋宫君…宗…我…好像、怎么办…啊啊…要去…要去了…”  
想的倒美。  
宗眼看着即将进入高潮的英智，忽地将英智一直在自己腹部戳划的性器捏在手中。  
“嗯…？”  
英智努力地睁大了被氤氲水雾笼罩的双眼，他困惑地向宗投来急切的目光，得不到发泄的痛苦使他体内的快感一下子减少了大半。  
“怎么…怎么了，斋宫君，让我…快让我射……”  
英智搭在宗双肩上的两条双腿开始不安分地动了起来，他不断地扭动腰肢，迎合撞击的同时射精的欲望也愈发强烈。宗看着满脸隐忍的英智，心情竟不由自主地变得愉快起来：  
“天祥院，求我…我就让你射出来。”  
“嗯……”  
英智很快便如他所愿地作出了反应。  
“斋宫君…请你…求求你…快让我…让我射出来吧…呜……呜啊…要死了…救救我…呜…射不出来…好痛苦…”  
从仇敌口中吐露出的恳求无疑是最好的催情药剂，宗挑了挑眉，终于放开了手中捏住的那根天祥院的性器。  
“啊…啊啊啊…哈啊……”  
几乎在宗放开性器的同时，英智便控制不住地射了出来。宗极为嫌弃地低头看了看对方在自己腹部溅出的白色浊物，心下一横，将下体抽插的力度与幅度加到最大。  
——“我恨你。”  
他们差不多在同一时刻达到了高潮。

“啊…斋宫君……”  
英智长舒出一口气，当高潮的余韵仍旧徘徊在他的意识之中时，他突然间感受到了下体一紧，好像有什么液体在一瞬间便填满了他的内壁。  
于是他往宗的方向望去——非常遗憾地，情欲正从那双蓝紫色的眸子中逐渐消退。意识从被释放的迷乱边缘旁自行拉回的宗宛如恢复了神智一般，将性器快速地从英智的下体抽出。  
“唔……终于射进来了，斋宫君还真是言出必行啊~”  
英智对宗展露出一丝近乎慵懒的微笑，如同一只尝遍盛宴且已饱腹饕足后的猫儿般，他极为舒展地伸了个懒腰。  
有什么液体正从“里面”慢慢地溢出来，但那对于现在的他来说，都已是无关紧要的事了。  
“呐，斋宫君……真没想到吧？”  
英智哑着嗓子，突然再次“呵呵呵”地笑起来，仿佛刚才经历的不是激烈的情事，而是一场话题没那么日常的寒暄。  
“啰嗦。”  
宗的神色十分复杂，看着赤身裸体仰躺在自己面前的宿敌，他无奈地发现不知何时竟对英智顺眼了许多。  
他并不想去细思原因何在，事实上，情欲褪去后所涌上的疲倦，此时正慢慢占领着他的身心。  
——糟糕。  
宗感到熟悉的黑暗再度向自己席卷而来，还未等他调律好脑中过多冗杂的信息，只是腿上一软的功夫，恍惚间便已往身下的刺绣羊毛地毯上坠去。

“少爷，少爷？”  
——是谁？  
宗挣脱出一片漆黑的桎梏，在费力地睁开眼睛后，迎接他的，不是那个陌生且装潢浮夸的房间，也不是倒时身下所铺盖的羊毛刺绣地毯，更不是那位行事古怪过头，基本上是难以言喻的“皇帝”。  
而仅仅是家中的管家罢了。  
“我没事。”  
宗对面露担心之色的管家摆了摆手，示意他自己没什么大碍，可以去干别的事不用继续守着自己。在得到了宗的明示后，管家微微鞠了一躬，随即便转身开门走出了宗所处的这个房间。  
“难道说，是梦吗………”  
他困惑地掀开了被正盖在自己身上的毯子，在确认过下体处没有任何异常情况后，宗不由得陷入到了更深的疑惑之中。  
——但那也仅仅持续了几秒。  
过了没多久，他就感觉到自己的手机似乎震动了一下。  
——“刚刚做完后竟然就昏倒了，斋宫君还真是不像话啊？但我也不是什么不近人情的人，所以姑且将斋宫君送回来了喔？并没有要向斋宫君讨要感激之情的意味，只是如果可以的话，就请把今天的一切当成一场失控的梦境吧~”  
“另。冒昧地在斋宫君手机中存下了自己的私人号码，怎么办？给斋宫君制造苦恼什么的，似乎让我很是乐此不疲呢。”  
——From.T.E.  
“天祥院……！！”  
宗极力克制住自己想要将手机用力扔向远处的冲动，明明自己才是被迫卷入这场莫名其妙的迷梦之中的绝对被害人，为什么这个始作俑者的语气却是如此的顺理成章？？  
而且还把自己的私人联系号擅自存到了手机里，开什么玩笑？？？？  
他愤愤地点开了通讯录。果然，在最上层的紧急联系人一行中，多出了一个名为“T.E.”的陌生号码。  
“哼……”  
正当宗已经将手指移到了“删除号码”的按键上，一种没来由的冲动让他产生了些许犹豫。  
最终，他也仅仅是取消了那个号码的紧急联系人，任由它在自己的电话簿中逐渐沉默。

—Fin.


End file.
